Accidente
by KotomiTan09
Summary: Se quedó congelada bajo el cuerpo de su ser amado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Lo golpeaba, gritaba, lloraba, se reía, no hacía nada o se desmayaba? Gajeel, por su parte, solo pudo sentir un pequeño pero bien definido bultito en su mano izquierda. Apretó suavemente intentando descubrir de qué se trataba, y entonces, todo se volvió negro.


_**Titulo: **__Accidente._

_._

_**Summary:**__ Se quedó congelada bajo el cuerpo de su ser amado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Lo golpeaba, gritaba, lloraba, se reía, no hacía nada o se desmayaba? Gajeel, por su parte, solo pudo sentir un pequeño pero bien definido bultito en su mano izquierda. Apretó suavemente intentando descubrir de qué se trataba, y entonces, todo se volvió negro._

_._

_**Pareja:**__ Gale (Gajeel × Levy)_

_.  
__**Advertencias:**__ OoC, quizá un pequeño spoiler del manga, leve lenguaje obsceno, un poco cliché._

_._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-troll-san. La historia es mía._

* * *

0-0

* * *

_Levy sabía que tanto su rubia amiga, como la maga de agua, e incluso Erza, habían sufrido de unos peculiares 'accidentes'. Claro, peculiares, porque no es precisamente normal que te toquen los pechos por gajes de la vida. Además, claro, hasta habían padecido la 'suerte' de haber sufrido aquel accidente con las personas amadas.  
Bien, se quejaba un tanto. ¿Por qué a ella no le había sucedido algo similar con el Dragon Slayer del metal?_

_Quizá, simplemente, porque carecía de mucho pecho -como si no lo supiera, luego de que Gajeel se lo dijese en más de una ocasión-. Ese pensamiento le caló, bueno, ella sabía que los dioses no se habían apiadado de su ser, tal parecía que todo lo que no tuvo de pecho le fue dado a Lucy, a Juvia, o a cualquier otra chica del gremio -excluyendo a Wendy._

_Gruñó, intentando volver a su lectura. Llevaba ya una hora en la misma página, intentando prestar atención a lo que iba leyendo. Se sintió mentalmente cansada, dejó el libro abierto en la mesa del gremio en que estaba sentada, y dejó caer su cabeza en el libro abierto, aún gruñendo casi inaudiblemente. Cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes en un gesto agotado._

_—Enana, ¿qué te sucede? —la voz de Gajeel la hizo temblar, ¿cuándo había llegado a su lado? Frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos, o siquiera levantar la cabeza, y dejó caer sus manos -que sobaban con insistencia sus doloridas sienes-._

—¿Qué quieres? —_se limitó a preguntar, las palabras amortiguadas por su cercanía al libro. Gajeel profirió su típico "tsk" y no dijo nada._

—Ey enana —_volvió a hablar transcurridos unos dos minutos_—. Estaba pensando ... —_comenzó, antes de ser interrumpido._

—Vaya, pero que sorpresa —_Levy habló con una diminuta sonrisa. Su humor no era el mejor del mundo, y no pudo evitar la broma cruel_—. ¿Alguna otra noticia de tal magnitud, Gajeel?

_El Dragon Slayer le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no devolvió el insulto. Bien sabido tenía que cuando estaba de ese humor, podía despertar su demonio interno, que podía llegar a ser más cruel y sádico que Titania y la Demonio juntas._

_Cuando era así, que Dios los ampare..._

—Tsk. Estaba pensando —_reanudó Gajeel, en tono aparentemente desinteresado_—, y hace mucho que no vas a una misión —_comentó, y Levy se sorprendió con leveza. Sí, era cierto que llevaba tiempo sin salir de misión, pero es que se había quedado tan inmersa en sí misma y sus pensamientos, que ni se le había ocurrido._

_Además que Jet y Droy eran más pegostes últimamente que de costumbre. Se estremeció al recordar como la semana pasada Jet le había preguntado, sin pelos en la lengua, si se podría quedar con él a dormir. Se ganó un par de palizas, una por parte de Erza y otra por parte de un Gajeel en su actitud protejo-lo-que-es-mío. Evidentemente, no pensó en ir a una misión con el equipo Shadow Gear luego de la indecente proposición de su compañero -incluso aunque al día siguiente se hubiera postrado de rodillas frente a ella alegando que todo había sido un malentendido y que no quiso decir eso._

_No es por nada, compa, pero ya la habías jodido monumentalmente._

_Levy parpadeó un par de veces luego de darse cuenta de que Gajeel había preguntado algo, y por sumirse en sus pensamientos, no le había oído. Avergonzada, se incorporó y lo vio con fijeza._

—Eehh, Gajeel ... —_El pelinegro la miro con algo de temor, preocupado por la respuesta a su pregunta anteriormente formulada_—, ¿me repites la pregunta?

_Gajeel gruñó. La pregunta podía ser sencilla y aparentemente inocente, sin dobles intenciones. Y aún así, decir esa maldita frase, le costaba mucho valor. "¿Vamos de misión?"_

* * *

_**Aclaro; Gajeel quiso imponerse y que sonara a orden, pero su inseguridad hizo que terminase como pregunta. Awww, ¿no es adorable?**_

* * *

_Levy se sorprendió un poco. Sí, quizá no era la primera vez que iba a una misión con el traga-hierro, pero cuando sucedía era por orden directa del chico -Levy solía hacerse la desentendida y aparentar enojo, cuando por dentro estaba que bailaba-. Aquel gesto le extrañó, a la vez que enterneció._

_Y su enojo se esfumó así de rápido._

_Sonrio con alegría y, musitando un "¿Por qué no?" y cerrando el libro antes abierto (__**AySiNoMeDigas**), para colocarlo bajo su brazo._

_Se despidió de Gajeel alegando que tenía algo que hacer, dejando al muchacho muy extrañado, y con un leve estremecimiento. Lo último, admitió, fue algo bastante extraño._

_"Las mujeres son realmente raras", decidió, al momento que se dirigía a la barra a pedir algo de beber._

* * *

_F~T_

* * *

—¡¿No dijiste que nos llevaría poco tiempo?! —_medio gritó Levy, luego de dos horas de caminata por el bosque y cuatro más de viaje _—. ¡Ya pasaron seis horas! Quisiera conocer ti definición de 'poco tiempo' —_le fulminó con la mirada, lanzando dagas por los ojos a la nuca del pelinegro que iba frente a ella._

— ¡No podía saber que el maldito tren se averiara a mitad del camino! —_gritó en respuesta a la pequeña mujer, sintiendo un frío extraño helarle la nuca._

_Levy gruñó audiblemente y siguió caminando. El maldito imbécil come chatarra -definición dada por la propia mujercita- había asegurado que la misión sería relativamente sencilla, que no tomaría mucho esfuerzo y volverían enseguida._

_Y es que, en realidad, la misión sonaba sencilla. Simplemente capturar a un bandido y saqueador que había hecho de las suyas en un pueblo cercano, el propio alcalde de ese pueblo era quién les pagaría, y la oferta era bastante bondadosa. El problema recaía en que ese saqueador era un amo del disfraz, y se ocultaba muy muy bien._

_Levy suspiró con fastidio, cuando notó que su compañero se había quedado quieto. Chocó contra su espalda, por darse cuenta algo tarde, y levantó la vista un tanto molesta. Cuando se percató de que se mantenía serio y como estatua, decidió hablar._

— ¿Gaj...?

— ¡Abajo, enana! —_Soltó de pronto, asustando a la fémina, que no supo reaccionar._

_Gajeel gruñó y una milésima de segundo después, estaba sobre ella, y Levy en el suelo, evitando que docenas de espadas de roca estrellasen contra la joven._

_Levy se sorprendió de sobremanera. Luego, su cara se tiñó de un escarlata profundo._

_Se quedó congelada bajo el cuerpo de su ser amado, sin saber como reaccionar. ¿Lo golpeaba, gritaba, lloraba, se reía, no hacía nada o se desmayaba?_

_Gajeel, por su parte, solo pudo sentir un pequeño pero bien definido bultito en su mano izquierda. Apretó suavemente intentando descubrir de qué se trataba, y entonces, todo se volvió negro._

* * *

_Levy caminaba por el bosque, con las manos sobre el pecho, cruzadas de manera que se "protegía", con Gajeel frente a ella, cargando el cuerpo inerte del pobre desdichado de aquel bandido que estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado, logrando ganarse la furia de la peliazul que no descargó en el Dragon Slayer. No tenía caso si él estaba inconsciente._

_Levy pensó que pronto dejaría de desear cosas tan absurdas._

_Gajeel ahora lucía un sonrojo en sus mejillas y un enorme cichón en lo alto de su cabeza. No se arrepentía de nada._

_Al final, Levy no era tan plana como parecía._

* * *

_~G&L~_

* * *

_**Hace aproximadamente dos o tres semanas, una de mis amigas hizo un tipo "decálogo" –no sé si así se llamen, así me dijo ella-, que consistía en utilizar palabras que solíamos usar para insultarnos a nosotras mismas –obviamente, medio en broma-, y como voltearnos la jugada.**_

_**Entonces, empezó así tipo "F.E.A: Fascinante, Especial, Amable", y siguió y siguió y pronto todo el grupito estaba haciendo eso.**_

_**Bien, sé que no tiene qué ver con esto. Pero mientras pensaba en palabras con "A" pensé en accidente. No tiene nada que ver, no es cualidad o habilidad y la descarté, pero al llegar a mi casa pensé en el anime de Fairy Tail –el manga también, obveo-, y los llamados "accidentes" (¡Excluyendo el de Natsu, él lo hizo porque quiso! –mi corazón Nalu fue inmensamente feliz-)de las chicas. Y como hay una que otra imagen de la falta de este suceso en Levy, se me ocurrió hacer un one-shot que tratase de eso.**_

_**¡Bueno! Intenté hacer la lectura lo más ligera posible, aunque no sé que tal me quedó porque al hacerla era pasada la media noche, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos y no quería dormir porque iba a tener pesadillas.**_

_**-demasiado jugar Misao puede perturbarme, ah-.**_

_**¡Es mi primer Gale, awww! La verdad me fascina esta parejita ^^U son taaaan adorables *o***_

_**Dios, estoy ansiosa por el manga. ¿Alguien más se siente como yo? Ay, sigo llorando lo de Acuario.**_

_**¡En fin! ¡Me despido! ¡Cuídense, cariños! Cx**_

_**~¿Me dejas un review? ¡Te prometo que es totalmente gratis!**_


End file.
